


Puppy Love

by jelly888



Series: Choose Your Hero: First Time [5]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Everybody loves Dowoon, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly888/pseuds/jelly888
Summary: “She gave him a gift!” Younghyun spoke in a hushed voice.The boys were too curious about the affairs of their youngest member that they decided to stalk him.“Where? I can’t see. Move your head!” Jae pushed Wonpil’s head aside, craning his neck to see what was going on.“It’s a jacket!”“He’s going to come out so red in that picture!” Younghyun laughed.“Wait till Sungjin hyung hears about this.” Wonpil clapped his hands together.





	Puppy Love

_Dowoon, if you leave the house don’t forget to lock the door._

_I’ll be home late. Dowoon, don’t lock me out of our room!!!_

_I won’t be eating dinner at home._

_Me neither._

_Same here!_

_I know no one's eating at home but don’t skip dinner, okay?_

Dowoon browsed the group chat while waiting for a message from his friends. He had come in early for band practice as usual, and wasn’t expecting them for another 30 minutes. The lady at the reception once asked him why he was always so early. He had replied that it was because he needed more practice compared to the rest, but if he were to be completely honest he would have said that it was out of boredom at home.

The boy was about to doze off on the couch when his phone beeped.

_Jae: Can we move band practice? I can’t make it today…_

_Read 4_

“I’m already-“ Dowoon had started typing, when another message appeared.

_Younghyun: Dowoon’s already at the studio though._

_Read 4_

Dowoon immediately erased what he was typing and closed the messaging app. He looked around the room, making sure everything was in place before switching off the lights. He dropped by the reception desk to make a reservation for the next day before leaving with a polite goodbye.

_Jae: Great! Dowoon, make a reservation for tomorrow._

_Read 3_

He was waiting for _those_  messages. Well, he didn’t really have to, it was more for formality's sake really.

He was getting used to these last minute change of plans---to being left alone. Being the youngest in the group, he was expected to be the understanding one, the accommodating one, the one who would always say yes. The last time he was rebellious, it turned out very badly. Never again.

Honestly, it wasn’t that bad at the beginning---they were all somewhere, happily in a relationship, while he was free doing the things he wanted. Until it became more and more frequent, that he couldn’t even remember the last time they had a proper meal together.

\------

“Hey Dowoon!” a voice greeted him. 

The boy’s muted world suddenly became alive with sounds. He opened his eyes, squinting. Not because the person infront of him was a stranger, but because of the bright light behind her. In fact, he didn’t show any sign of being surprised at all. He had known it was you; you were the only who could affect him that way after all.

“Sorry, did I disturb your peace?” you asked him.

You happened to pass by and saw him lying down at the edge of the slide. If you hadn’t known any better you would have thought he was a lost child sleeping at the playground.

“No, of course not,” he lied.

He sat up, giving you a warm smile as you sat on the sand opposite him.

You grabbed one of the earpieces in his ears to check if he was saying the truth. If he didn’t have music playing it only meant that it was one of those days when he just wanted to be left alone.

“Oh Fall Out Boy!” You began bopping your head.

He nodded, bopping his head with along you.

“There’s no music playing Dowoon…” you told him, sticking the earpiece back into his ear.

He laughed, lying back down on the slide.

“What’s wrong? Did they cancel on you again?”

He heaved a sigh, confirming your hunch.

“You know what? I know you’re the maknae and all, but you’re too obedient for your own good. You need to live a little Dowoon. Why don’t you do it to them for a change?”

He looked at you like you were crazy.

“If you need a partner in crime. You know who to call.”

\------

Dowoon still thought you’re crazy for suggesting that he go AWOL on his friends, but when they neglected him again, forgetting to tell him they weren’t having dinner at home when he had already ordered a serving of chicken for 5, he just went for it.

_Dowoon: Let’s do it._

Dowoon waited for your reply as he took a huge bite out of an already cold piece of chicken.

++++++

**Day 1: PC Bang**

“Are you ready to be crushed?”

“I’ll let you if you want.”

“Dowoon, you’re too kind. How are you going to survive this harsh world?”

_3 rounds and 10 minutes later._

“Nonononono! NO! You said you were going to make me win!"

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it," he said smiling proudly. "You should be honored to have been defeated by none other than a child of the PC bang. Another round?”

“Later. I need a time out. And food, I need food. Oh my god, how do you guys even thrive in here?”

He laughed at how lost you seemed. He got up to order food then sat right back with you.

“Should we play something less stressful?”

You watched as Dowoon typed away on the keyboard while explaining animatedly the mechanics of the new game you were about to play.

“You’d like the characters here. They’re really cute,” he said cheerfully.

 _Wow_ … You couldn’t help but be amazed at how different PC bang Dowoon was from the Dowoon you knew. This was probably the first time you’ve ever seen him so enthusiastic.

“Drive safely.”

“What?” _Did he just say drive safely?_ “W-Where are we going?”

“You weren’t listening, were you?” He eyed you suspiciously.

On his monitor were cute character riding in cars, bopping their heads to the theme song.

“Huh? Oh! Right! No, I was listening! Sorry senpai, my brain was just having a hard time translating what you were saying…” you said as an excuse.

“If you lose, you’re paying for everything. So better listen,” he frowned.

“Dowoon, I’m disappointed in you! How can you let a woman pay for everything?” you said with a gasp pretending to be offended.

“Flick on the forehead then?”

The look of fear on your face made him laugh.

You just loved it whenever he laughed. Dowoon would usually be stingy with it, but today he seemed very generous.

“Are you having fun?” you asked him with all sincerity.

“Yes,” he replied quietly with a smile. “Thank you,” he murmured, returning to face his computer. He quickly covered his ears with the headphones before you could see them turn red.

\------

“Where were you? You missed band practice.”

Dowoon nearly jumped out of his skin. Sungjin was seated on the sofa in the dark. He wasn’t expecting for his brother to be waiting on him.

“S-Sorry hyung, I didn’t notice the time. I was with a friend.”

“You didn’t bother checking your phone?”

The boy took out his phone and saw a flood of messages and missed calls.

"Sorry... I must have been too distracted playing..."

“Next time, tell us where you are. We were worried. We couldn’t reach you.”

“Sorry hyung.”

Dowoon tried to be as calm as possible. As long as he didn't lie to his brother, he was sure his mind wasn't going to be read, just like he was promised. He wasn't going to get caught---not on his first try.

++++++

**Day 2: The Arcade**

“I’m really nervous about this.”

“If you’re scared about getting caught, then you should just tell them why you’re doing this.”

“Hey hyung, I’m rebelling because… because…” Dowoon let out a sigh.

“Because you’re lonely? Because you can’t even have a proper meal together anymore? Because they’re too preoccupied with their own lives these days? I’m sure they’ll understand you. If this makes you uncomfortable, I’m flexible.” _I’m flexible?! Oh my god... It sounds a bit too much, no?_ “I-I mean, we can meet whenever you’re free. If you’re still up for it, that is…” 

Dowoon smiled shyly, his ears starting to turn red. 

“Y-You can think about that later… For now, since you’ve already gone MIA anyway, let’s just have fun!” You pulled him by the hand and ran off together to the arcade.

\------

“Oh! I love this!”

You jumped up and down infront of a claw machine. You eagerly placed a token through the slot and maneuvered your way to a Finn plushie. The Adventure Time character reminded you of Dowoon so much, that you just had to get it.

“Nooo! You stupid machine!”

The claw had dropped the toy before it even reached the bin. You quickly took another token to have another go, but it fell out of your hands.

“Where did it-“

You spot your token a few inches from a person’s hand. Your possessive instincts kicked in and you launched at it, your head colliding with the person’s.

“Ouch!” You rubbed your head gingerly.

When you looked up, you realized that it was Dowoon holding your token.

“Oh it’s you! Sorry about that. I thought it was someone else.”

"Sorry." He pat your head, laughing.

You froze.

You know that feeling you have when you're watching your favorite drama and the second male lead suddenly shows affection for the female lead? That fluttery feeling. Your heart thumping in your chest, followed by a pang... because you know that's it's just going to be impossible for them to end up together. That’s exactly what you’re feeling. _Just from a pat on the head._ If it were possible, you would have already melted into the ground.

“Let me help you.”

Dowoon helped you up, but you get off balanced and you unintentionally grab onto his arms.

Dowoon’s face was red. You were both already standing upright but you were still holding onto his arms. You might have even squeezed his biceps at some point. _No! I did not! I-It was just... I had to hold on tightly, okay?!_ You quickly let go.

“Right haha sorry wow didn’t know you’ve been working out haha okay let me just um go I’ll be right back I need more tokens.”

Dowoon stopped you. He pulled your hand towards him then took a handful of tokens from his pocket, giving them to you.

Your eyes went from the tokens, to him, then back to your hands, now filled with tokens. He was still holding your hands. Dowoon followed your eyes and realized he had been holding onto you longer than he intended. He dropped his hands immediately and tucked them in his pockets.

“T-Thanks…” you managed to say.

That day, there were two tomatoes in the room.

\------

“Isn’t that Dowoon?”

“Nearly there. Wait. Don't! Ah… damn! Do you really want this toy? I can't get it."

“I’m sure it's Dowoon though…”

“Hmm? Just now? He should be working at the bakery though.”

Wonpil looked towards the direction his girlfriend was looking. There were a lot of people around, but he could distinguish that wavy hair anywhere; it was unmistakably Dowoon.

++++++

**Day 3: The Movies**

“Where are you going?” Younghyun asked Dowoon who was taming his unruly hair infront of a tiny mirror propped on the desk.

The younger boy was dressed nicely for a change, for one he wasn't wearing his usual plain white shirt. Not only that, he also smelled strongly of men's cologne.

“Hyung! You scared me!”

Dowoon looked around the room to see if anyone else had returned with Younghyun. As far as he knew he was supposed to be the only one at home.

“Wonpil said he saw you at the arcade yesterday.” 

Silence.

“Guilty! So it was you,” Younghyun cheered when Dowoon fell silent.

Younghyun tagged behind the young boy as he went about his business.

“You missed band practice the other day. Then you skipped work yesterday. Are you rebelling?”

“No.”

“Are you going on a date?”

Dowoon choked on the water he was drinking.

“N-No.”

“Then why are you all dressed up then?"

“It’s not a date. I’m just going to the cinema with a friend. And I've had this shirt for a while now!”

"A girlfriend?"

"A girl friend," Dowoon said emphasizing the gap between the two words.

Younghyun ruffled the youngest’s hair. Dowoon promptly swat the older boy’s hand away. 

"Not the hair!”

“Oh my god you’re all grown up!” Younghyun said excitedly. He felt the signs of puppy love the moment he made contact with Dowoon.

“Hmm… Something’s missing.” Younghyun went into his room and returned with a leather jacket. “When it gets cold, you know what to do.”

Dowoon received it with a blank expression. 

“Well go on then!”

“Tell hyung-“

“Don’t worry I’ve got your back!”

\------

“Wow, you look good today!” you greeted Dowoon cheerfully.

“So do you," he replied with a shy smile.

“Oh, your hair.”

You reached the top of his head to fix the hair that had been sticking out.

Dowoon’s face flushed red.

“Are you okay? You’re so red.”

“Oh, i-it’s just hot,” he replied fanning his face with his hand.

“Hot?! Are you sick?” you asked, worried.

It was really cold, you’d know because you were already regretting wearing a dress.

You touched his forehead. Dowoon's face became even redder than it already was.

“You don't have a fever though,” you said as you compared your temperature to his. “It’s really cold Dowoon are you sure you're okay?"

Dowoon took off his jacket and gave it to you awkwardly.

“L-Let’s go, we’re going to miss the previews…” He walked away, leaving you behind.

“Wait up! We still need to get food!”

\------

“This movie is so good! I’m so glad you chose this!” you whispered to Dowoon as you reach for the popcorn he was holding.

Something dripped on your hand, but before you could investigate what it was, you heard sniffling. You turned to face him. The light from the screen dimly illuminated his face.

“Oh my god! Are you crying?” you ask in a hushed voice, trying to hold back laughter.

“Shut up.”

“It’s just a-“

“That’s not  _just a._ The dog died okay?!” he said, offended.

“Awww Dowoon, you baby.”

++++++

**Day 4: The Playground**

“Did it work?” Younghyun was back to annoying their youngest member.

“What?” 

“The jacket...”

"I-"

“Where are you going Dowoon?” Wonpil barged into their conversation.

“He’s going on a-“

Everything suddenly fell silent.

Younghyun laughed. Dowoon had just resorted to using his powers to shut him up. He mouthed the word _date_ to Wonpil, but understandably, the boy doesn’t immediately comprehend. The two went on a game of charades while Dowoon busied himself about the house.

“Stop bothering me!” Dowoon finally returned the sounds in their house back to normal as he left, shutting the door tightly behind him.

“What was that?" Jae asked coming out of his room.

“Our Dowoonie is in love,” Wonpil swooned.

\------

“You should know the hell I went through to get out of the house today.”

“What happened?” you asked him eagerly.

Dowoon hesitated. He realized he couldn't tell you the reason why.

“I haha well um right ummm Sungjin hyung made me… he made me do chores! Right! That’s right, he made me do chores!” he lied, laughing awkwardly.

“You’re turning red again… I think you need to get yourself checked. You might be allergic to something.”

Dowoon stopped laughing and started coughing instead.

“Why are we meeting here?” he asked as you each found a seat on the swings.

“My dad called, something came up… I’m sorry,” you said cautiously.

You hated to think that Dowoon would feel betrayed by the only person who knew how much he hated being stood up, so you made sure you'd break the news to him in person.

“You could have just messaged me,” he said with a smile.

“Don’t think for a second that I’m-“

“No really, I’m okay! My brother and friends are home. I’ll force them to have fun time with me.” Dowoon flexed his arm and put on a tough face, making you laugh.  
  
“I have something for you!” You hand him a paper bag.

“What’s the occasion?” Dowoon opened your present, pulling out a denim jacket.

“Something for you to wear to your next gig!" you smiled brightly. "Stop wearing hoodies. I know it’s comfortable and all, but yesterday, when you were dressed up in a leather jacket, you looked really nice! I passed by that jacket on my way home, and thought that it would really suit you as well.” 

“You shouldn’t have!” Dowoon wore your present immediately. “I love it! I don’t have anything for you though… Oh! Would you like to go to one of our gigs? We have one coming up! How about a front row ticket with a backstage pass?” He beamed at you.

“I’d love that! I heard the drummer’s really cool!” You fixed the collar of his jacket. “There, perfect!”

 _He’s red again. So cute! Cute and handsome..._  You felt yourself blushing.

“Give me your phone! We should take a commemorative photo!”

\------

“She gave him a gift!” Younghyun spoke in a hushed voice.

The boys were too curious about the affairs of their youngest member that they decided to stalk him.

“Where? I can’t see. Move your head!” Jae pushed Wonpil’s head aside, craning his neck to see what was going on.

“It’s a jacket!”

“He’s going to come out so red in that picture!” Younghyun laughed.

“Wait till Sungjin hyung hears about this.” Wonpil clapped his hands together.

++++++

**Day 5: By the River**

Dowoon wasn’t an early riser, but for you he'd go the extra mile.

Literally.

He had woken up before everyone else and gotten into a jogging attire.

He was fixing his hair on his tiny mirror, when he suddenly smiled at his reflection. He frowned. It seemed awkward. He smiled again. He just couldn’t seem to get it to look natural.

He looked towards the rooms that were still closed. He wondered how his brother and his friends did it. Were they awkward as well? Or was it just him… He wanted to know how he could impress you. Did they use their powers? He couldn’t do that though. 

"I should have paid more attention... If only one of them were awake.”

He took a nervous step towards the rooms, but when he heard one of the doorknobs turn, he made a dash for the front door.

\------

“Ah! It feels so good to go on a run!”

“It’s good to know that you aren’t regretting waking up early for this.”

“As long as it’s with you.”

Dowoon stretched his arms and rested one behind your back.

Your head snaped towards him.  _What do you think you’re doing?_

“I know why you turn red,” you said, observing his face. If he were teasing you, then you were going to tease him right back.

“H-Huh?”

_Ha! There's that blush!_

“Because you like…”

You watched as Dowoon started acting weirdly. He quickly removed his hand behind you and started stretching.

You were laughing on the inside.  _Whatever is he doing?_

“Because you like exercising! You turn red after exercsing.”

“Ha! Ha! Hahahaha!” Dowoon laughed nervously. “Yes! That’s right! I like exercising!”

“How about me?”

“Yes you too!”

“You like me?”

“Ye- No- I mean… I like exercising with you and you like exercising too so we both like it together and-“

The sound of barking interrupted Dowoon. A dog with a leash was sitting infront of the both of you. 

“Hey there, are you lost?”

Dowoon picked the dog up. He started talking to it and in reply, the dog licked him eagerly. 

“Do you want to hold her?”

You nodded and he handed you the dog carefully. The dog also licked you happily you, making you giggle. You didn't see it, but Dowoon was looking fondly at you.

“Omo! Thank you! I thought I had lost my dog.” A woman ran towards the both of you. 

“Oh she must be your dog! No worries. It was nice meeting your lovely dog,” you said returning the dog to its owner.

“She must like you both. She doesn’t usually let strangers touch her. You’re a lovely couple, she must have felt that.”

“No we’re not!” you and Dowoon said in unison. You looked at each other in awe.

“Really? That’s odd. Sarang is usually friendlier with couples."

\------

“You’re back. Have breakfast,” Sungjin said as Dowoon entered the apartment.

Dowoon sat with the rest of the boys, and watched as his brother poured him a glass of milk.

“Healthy living huh?”

“Y-Yeah…”

“When are you are you introducing us?”

“What?!” Dowoon said out loud, startling a sleepy Wonpil.

“To her.”

“W-Who?”

“Why, when, where, how. There, satisfied? You obviously have someone you’re interested in. The boys told me.”

“Wonpil bring me some popcorn,” Jae nudged the boy beside him. Wonpil actually stood up, groggily. Jae had to drag him back down to his seat.

“I want to meet her.”

“You’re not mom, nor are you dad. I don’t need to-”

“Either you introduce her to us or I start counting the times you stood us up.”

“It’s not like I did it first!”

“Excuse me?!”

The room fell silent, this time everyone was fully awake.

“You were the ones who stood me up first. Ever since you started going out busying yourselves with your own lives, I was slowly being left alone. I never even complained once. I tried acting like the maknae you expected me to be. Did you even realize that?” Dowoon got up and stormed into his room.

"This is all your fault you loud mouth." Jae pushed Wonpil and the boy fell to the floor, staring at Dowoon's room in astonishment.

\------

_Dowoon: Are you free right now?_

_You: Yeah, why?_

_Dowoon: I kinda snapped at my brother…_

_Dowoon: He knows..._

_You: What did he say?_

_You: Don’t tell me you walked out on him._

_You: Dowoon, you should talk._

_Dowoon: Sorry for bothering you. I couldn't think of anyone else to talk to..._

_You: Give me 10. Meet you at the playground!_

\------

You don’t say anything, no, rather, you don't force yourself to try and say the right things. You just sat there with him on the swings and left him to open up whenever he felt like it. Sometimes, just having someone beside you is already more than enough to make you feel better.

“Do you want to have dinner?”

“I can’t, we have family dinner today… You should have one too…”

“Yeah that’ll be the day,” he replied, kicking the sand.

“I hope everything turns out well Dowoon." You held his hand. If only like your powers, you could cancel out the sadness he was feeling. "It hurts seeing you this way."

++++++

_You: Hey Dowoon, my fam cancelled our dinner! Wanna meet up?_

_Dowoon: Sure! I’m alone anyway, I think they had plans. As usual._

_You: Great then! I’ll see you later :)_

\------

When Dowoon's name flashed on your phone, you immediately picked up. “Hey,” you said quietly.

“I’m here! I'll wait for you out-"

“I'm sorry Dowoon...”

“W-What?” Dowoon’s voice was filled with disappointment.

He could hear the sound of chinaware and utensils. Your family dinner wasn't obviously cancelled like you had said.

“Don’t cut me off! Listen to me!” you said as Dowoon fell silent from the other end. “I won’t be there... But there are people who matter most to you who are there waiting for you.”

Dowoon looked inside the restaurant. Sungjin, Jae, Younghyun and Wonpil were all chatting happily inside. Wonpil happened to look around and saw him. He raised his hand and the others looked Dowoon's way smiling.

“Go on! They’re waiting for you. They’re going to chomp your head off if you make them wait. I bet they’re already hung- Dowoon? Are you still there?"

“Thank you…” Dowoon’s voice was shaking.

“Hey! Hey, Mr. Tough Guy! You can’t cry! You’re going to make me cry. My family is going to think I’m being weird," you whispered to the phone.

“Aren’t you already?” he joked.

You heard him sniffle. There was a hint of laughter in his voice.

You sticked your tongue out before realizing he wasn’t going to see it. Now your parents were looking at you weirdly.

"I’ll call you later,” he said with cheer in his voice. "You have a lot of explaining to do..." The tone of his voice suddenly became serious. 

 _Oh crap_. "Sorry..." You laughed nervously.

"Just kidding! I can't wait to talk to you later," he said softly this time. "Have a good time with your family."

"You too Dowoon!"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to give your character powers. Your ability is cancelling powers, which sort of makes you incompatible with Dowoon. (Dowoon has the ability to manipulate sounds.) But as you already know love always sees things through. That's the power of love <3
> 
> The alternative title of this story is Everybody Loves Dowoon.


End file.
